Believing in Himself
by Pricat
Summary: A fic about a friend being low in confidence and the others want to help him but isn't brave enough to ask them for help but will they be able to help him gain more confidence and help him feel good about himself
1. Chapter 1

**Believing In Himself.**

**_A/N I felt like writing this because I was on Deviant Art and the Shrek fan art inspired me to write but Superchick inspired me. This is for those like me who have low self esteem and not a lot of confidence just like Shrek. But maybe the others will help him get some confidence. This is an one shot at the moment but might do more if people write more._**

Artie noticed that Shrek was very quiet, sad and not acting like himself. He had a feeling it was to do with what he was. Being different meant people not understanding, He sometimes felt like he was a bug others wantwed to destroy like Charming had attempted but failed. He hid his low self esteem within where nobody could find it and hurt his self esteem more.

"What's wrong man? You haven't even yelled at Donkey for being annoying today. That means something must be wrong. Let it out man." he told his ogre friend as they were sitting outside the swamp.

".... T-There's nothing to tell, okay Artie?

Just drop it!" Shrek said getting to his feet. His arm hurt from where the sword had been but the fact that Charming had tried to slay him had shaken him and made him lose confidence. Fiona had noticed as she saw him take care of the triplets along with her.

"Fiona what's up with Shrek? He's been moody and not himself. Is he hiding something?

I thought he was open about his feelings." Artie told her.

"Artie.... he has trouble telling others how he feels.

He'll tell us in time." she said to him as she burped the triplets. He wondered why his ogre friend was so moody but wanted to know why.

_"Maybe he needs help_." he thought as he saw Donkey and Puss arguing again. He knew they'd tell him what was bugging Shrek. He heard Puss cursing in Spanish as he approached them. Donkey had been his usual self which Puss hated.

"Senor what's up with you?" he heard Puss ask as Donkey heard Dragon as she showed up with the Dronkeys.

"I need to ask you something.

It's about Shrek. Why has he.... been down so lately?

Is he upset?" Artie asked the feline ex assasin.

He knew that Shrek had been depressed and not himself lately. He'd heard Fiona talking to Merlin. He wondered what was going on.

Shrek had been relaxing in the lake thinking.

He still remembered what had almost happened that night in Far, Far Away when he and the others had foiled Charming's plan. He then felt relief as the cold water went over his body.

"_Maybe this shouldn't have happened. _

_Maybe I'll wake up and all of this will have gone and I'll be by myself again and lonely once more._

_Maybe Charming should've...._

_It's not like anybody would care about it if it happened._

_I'm just a loser_." he thought as his trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly as he got out and dressed. He didn't want the others to know he was feeling down or losing his confidence and having more low self esteem. He then looked up at the grey skies above as it began to rain. He then heard Fiona calling him.

She could tell he was sad. He then began to cook dinner but couldn't make the negative thoughts in his head go away.

"You okay?

You've been acting strange the last few days, ever since we stopped Charming. Maybe you.... want to talk about it?

It might make things better." Fiona told him.

He still remained quiet as they set the table for dinner. He hoped that the others would understand why he was feeling sad. He hoped that the depression would fade soon.

Artie then saw him go off into the forest alone. He hoped that his ogre friend would be okay..... He then followed him into the deeper parts of the forest where nobody could see or hear his sadness.

"I think that sometimes I'm living somebody else's life.

Sometimes I imagine what would happen if I never met Fiona or had a family or friends." he said as tears fell from his hazel eyes.

Artie understood as he heard his ogre friend unleash his sadness and understood as he left him alone.....


	2. Getting Help

**Believing in Himself**

Fiona was shocked as Artie told her what he'd heard from her husband in the forest but knew that he needed help to get confident and self esteem. She then saw him return to the swamp later looking sad but was hiding it within like he normally did.

"Where're you going?" Artie asked her as she opened a portal.

"I'm going to get some help." she answered as she vanished out of sight. He wondered who she was getting but had a feeling. Fiona smiled arriving in Calvert County. She then walked to the Roberts house.

It was where two of her best friends lived. She hoped that they'd help her out.

Leah was at college but David wasn't there either.

"Hello?

Anybody here?" she called out softly.

"Fiona I'm here." a voice replied as somebody came into the room. It was a familiar person with short black and red hair and black and red glasses.

"Carley!

What're you doing here?

Where's Leah?

I need the both of you to help me." she told her.

Carley smiled hearing that.

"Something's going on in Duloc, right?" she told Fiona.

She nodded in reply.

"But I'll tell you when Leah gets here." she said softly as she gazed into her friend's blue eyes. There was low self esteem and low confidence in them too.

"_Maybe she can help Shrek but also help herself."_ she thought hearing Leah open the door and saw Carley smile.

Leah was amazed to see Fiona. It'd been a while since they'd been to Duloc but wondered what she wanted.

"I'm glad to see you too Leah.

There's something wrong with Shrek.

He's been having low self esteem and no confidence in himself. We figured you could help since you are our friends." Fiona told them. Leah wondered why he was like that but Carley seemed quiet but was thinking.

"Of course we'll help Fiona.

We would do anything for you guys." she replied softly.

"Yeah!

We'll help him, believe it!" Leah told her happily as Fiona opened a portal with their help......


	3. Helping Him

**Believing In Himself**

Charming cackled as he was in the Fairy Godmother's factory but saw that the spell he'd put on Shrek but it was affecting his confidence because he knew that helped him foil his plans but scowled seeing that his foe's human friends were in Duloc with Fiona but he hoped they wouldn't try to break the spell and stop him from taking over Far, Far Away.

"That won't stop me from taking over the kingdom!

I've waited so long for this!" he sneered vainly as he smiled.

He knew nothing would stop him.......

* * *

Fiona saw happiness in both Leah and Carley's eyes as they approached the swamp.

She knew that they hadn't been in Duloc for a long while but understood but knew that they would help her husband feel better in self confidence but had a feeling it was to do with after fighting Charming from trying to hurt Artie.

She knew that things would be okay.

But Artie was happy to see them as he saw Snowgre hug them.

"It's been so long since you guys came to Duloc!

Only I wish Shrek was in a good mood.

Maybe seeing you guys again will help but I'm not sure." the ogre teen told them.

"What do you mean by he's in a bad mood Snowg?

You haven't upset him like before have you?" Leah said.

The ogre teen shook his furry head.

"Nope.

He's been weird ever since he returned from Far, Far Away after kicking Charming's butt." Artie said.

They understood but Leah had a feeling that Charming had done this to him as Carley agreed but was worried as she summoned some Arian friends to help.

Leah saw Snowgre blush at Ogre Child as she appeared along with Jen.

"What's going on?" she asked Carley.

"I need you to use your Ogreix but your True Heartix powers to examine Shrek.

I think Charming did something to him but we're not sure." she answered.

"Sure.

Where is he?" she answered.

"He's asleep outside." Fiona answered as they went outside.

They hoped that they could help him.

* * *

Jen watched as he saw Ogre Child use her Ogreix and True Heartix powers as she examined Shrek but growled angrily.

"What is it?" Leah asked the Ogreix Warrior.

"There's a dark spell on him.

It's affecting his heart and his self confidence but I know Charming did this.

But I can try to break it." she answered her as Carley understood.

"You need my help right?" she told her.

Ogre Child nodded in reply.

"Put your hand on the chest where his heart is.

That way the magic from us can enter and break the spell." she told her as she agreed.

She would do anything for her best ogre friend.

She did as Ogre Child said as the Ogreix Warrior began to recite a spell.

Leah and the others watched as Ogreix emitted from their hands and went into Shrek's body.

Leah knew it would work.

But after the magic faded and Carley removed her hand, there was a smile on her friend's face.

_"We did it!_

_But why would Charming do that_?" she thought as Leah wondered what was wrong.

"I'm fine Leah.

Just thinking that's all." Carley answered as they saw Ogre Child and Jen leave.

She and Leah decided to go to Far, Far Away for a while.

* * *

In Far, Far Away Snow and the other princesses were happy to see both Leah and Carley.

They had missed them as well as Fiona but were just happy they had returned but wondered why they hadn't been in Duloc but it was because they had things to do in their world especially college stuff but were happy to see them as they were shopping but were taking a break at the food court.

"So you and Carley haven't changed since we last saw you guys.

We...... thought you weren't coming back but Fiona and Artie told us you wouldn't leave or desert us.

I guess they were right but is Carley any more confident in herself than last time?" Snow said.

Leah smiled seeing her best human friend ordering an apple smoothie and a skinny blueberry muffin at the counter but Snow looked a little worried at the smoothie.

"What if it's poisoned?" she asked.

"I don't think so.

If it was, they wouldn't be allowed to sell it." Carley told her smiling.

Snow nodded seeing her beside Leah.

She remembered when both humans had been too shy to talk to them and only to Fiona but knew they were better around other people in the kingdom but noticed that sometimes Carley was very quiet but knew she had problems making friends and with her social skills because Leah had told them but they understood but Snow always wondered why that was.

But she shook that off as they went to a clothes store but saw Carley go into a bookstore next door but wondered why Leah wasn't going with her but the chestnut brown haired girl knew it was to give her a little space because she knew she was very shy around Snow and the others but more comfortable around Shrek and the others.

* * *

But later they saw Snowgre join them but Leah and the others saw Carley with Artie talking and laughing.

Leah smiled at that but saw worry in his emerald eyes but she saw some girls surround Artie as she went over to where her friend was but had a feeling they were being mean to Carley because they saw her symbol cane but she wasn't good with other people's reactions to that.

"Are you okay?" she asked her.

She nodded as she walked ahead but saw sadness in her eyes.

She sighed knowing that something was bothering her......


End file.
